


Her Doctor

by StardustAndTeacups



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndTeacups/pseuds/StardustAndTeacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cutesy, cuddly moment between the Doctor and River in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Doctor

It is a cold December night. The wind is howling outside the TARDIS doors and snow is falling from the sky. She is standing the console room, in her night robe looking at the outside world on a screen. She didn’t really understand why there couldn’t be any windows in the TARDIS but apparently that wasn’t possible. Something about the chameleon circuit compressor and the “bigger on the inside” function, that's what he’d said. She hadn’t really been listening. It didn’t matter to her.

They aren't in the TARDIS much these days, and if it happens, window gazing is not what they are doing. They are either traveling, and that is anything but a steady ride, or cooing up to each other for comfort in one of the many bedrooms the TARDIS has made up. Just for them.

Back on the screen she can see a beautiful landscape of a new world yet to be explored. It is snowing yes, but it is anything but ordinary snowflakes. They are a lot bigger than the ones you see on earth. Almost as big as her palm it seemed.

In this very moment she is lonely. The silence in the TARDIS, and the absence of her doctor. She doesn’t quite know what to do. It is in the middle of the night and she woke up sweaty and afraid. Not remembering the nightmare she have surely just had, and so she walked out to the console room.

She is standing right above the hatch to the heart of the TARDIS, feeling the energy from the machine slowly calming her nerves. She often finds that when all else failed to calm her, the TARDIS will have a way of making her feel at home, and safe. The only sound she can hear is a soft rumbling coming from the machine. _A heartbeat maybe?_

She looks around her. This TARDIS is new. Well this part of the TARDIS is. To her. She haven’t travelled in this one before. And yet, the room has the same energy, the same feeling to it. It is nice. It reminds her of her doctor, _the appearance may change but he’s still the same man_. Still the same man yes, but it seems that with each face he wears, another piece of his heart is broken. Oh her poor doctor all the sorrow and abandonment he has known in his life, and all the sadness he has yet to know. 

She is sitting down now, on the cold hard floor of this magnificent ship. She will never abandon him. She is bound to him forever, that’s what their time together has come to show her. She will never leave him. Together they will travel the stars until there are no more stars to see. And when the time comes and their story is nearing its end, she will be right there beside him, to hold his hand. He hates endings, she knows that, but he also loves her. That she is beyond certain of. Together they will change the world, make it a better place. A brighter place.

A hand comes through her wild hair. She lifts her head at the notion, opens her sleepy eyes and looks directly into his beautiful loving ones. “Morning sweetie” she mumbles and smiles at him, then leans in for a gentle kiss.

“Don’t ever do that again,” he whispers as their kiss break. “I wake up to find an empty bed and nothing to tell me where you’ve gone!” he sounds a bit too worried, it’s not the end of the world. “Sorry, but I was right here,” she adds as she lets him take her hand and help her up. Her legs are aching. She must have sat there for a while. “What time is it?” she asks him “I don’t know but it’s daytime”. A long slim finger points to the screen she was looking at before she fell asleep. It’s bright outside, and it has stopped snowing. Now a thick layer of powdered snow is covering the ground. The wind has stopped too.

“Wow, I must have been really tired,” she mumbles, mostly to herself. He’s turned very quiet and sadly she’s getting used to it. It’s always hard for him when his companions leave. Weather it’s voluntarily or something... less voluntary. This time it’s really bad. 

He always comes to her in times like these. She takes his mind of all the sadness and loss, and he takes her with him in the TARDIS. They go on countless adventures together. But in the beginning he’s always a little hard to get up and out of his TARDIS. At times like these, she just stays with him and comforts him, especially through the nights.

“I’m sorry” he looks intensely at her. “You don’t have to…” she starts, “no but I am.” he interrupts her. “I’m a mess, look at me! I’m not doing any good for anyone”. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever think that!” She closes the distance between them and pulls him in for a warm embrace. She can feel his shaking body as he cries into her shoulder. All she does is hold him ‘till he’s ready. Ready to let go of the past. 

After a while he stops crying. She gives him a gentle squeeze then she lets him go. Wanting to get on some clothes she makes a move to leave, but he keeps hold of her hand. “Not yet” he says and keeps a hold of her hand, fingers intertwined. With a tight grip on her hand he turns her around to face him. With the other hand he caresses her cheek, his thumb gently brushing against her lips. “Thank you” he says with a voice so full of emotion it brings tears to her eyes. She smiles at him, a loving smile. They close their eyes and for a moment they just stand there, in the console room of _their_ TARDIS, and relish the safety of their home. 

“I really need to go get dressed,” she says breaking the magic of their much needed moment. He smiles as he opens his eyes. “Yes I believe you do Mrs. Song,” he says “a new world needs exploring, and we can’t have you walking around barely clothed in this weather, now can we?” a sly smile creeps upon his lips as he let go of her hand. She turns around to look at him, catches his gaze and winks. Then she turns on her heels and leave him standing there on his own, but this time with a smile on his lips. _There was her beautiful doctor_.

When she re-enters the console room the doctor is standing by the door to the outside world. He is wearing his usual dress, even though the cold is seeping in through the open doors. _That man can never be cold it seems_ , she thought to herself walking up to him. "Hello sweetie" she says with a smile upon her lips as he turns his head around to face her. "Hello" he says abruptly. Glancing her up and down, then turning away to resume looking off into the distance as if the sight of her in her tight leather pants doesn't make his knees go all squishy. She smiles to herself. _It seems he is slowly recovering, slowly yes, but progress is progress_

Now it is her turn to look at him. Taking a step back so she can take in his whole figure at once. _Yep he is the most spectacular man she's ever met, and she's got him all to herself. For now…_

_Taking his hand, she pulls him with her out of the heat and comfort of the TARDIS and into the cold morning air of this new planet._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it in anyway I would love for you to leave a kudos or a comment, you don't have to, but just know every single kudos and comment is very much appreciated <3


End file.
